Angelito
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - Kagami tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con Aomine, un demonio apasionado. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**Angelito**

 **Resumen** : Kagami tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con Aomine, un demonio apasionado.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : AU.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

-Daiki, sabes que no puedes seguirme, eso no está bien.

-¿Quien dijo que yo hago las cosas bien? Soy un demonio, después de todo.

-No digas eso –dijo el angelito que miraba al demonio moreno frente a él-. Todos somos buenos.

-Ya vas a empezar con eso de nuevo, Taiga –dijo el demonio divertido por la ingenuidad de uno de los ángeles más hermosos e inocentes de Dios. ¿Cómo podría ocurrírsele al padre de todos que Taiga estaría bien en la tierra?

-Pero si es verdad –dijo sonriendo.

-Es un pecado el que existas, Taiga, no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta.

-No digas eso –le reclamó arrugando el entrecejo-. Estás cuestionando el designio de Dios.

-Sí él fuera más piadoso tú y yo podríamos estar juntos.

-Pero si estamos juntos…

-No de esa manera –dijo acercándose al incauto que miraba por la cornisa de un edificio al pequeño niño de seis años a quien protegería.

-No te entiendo.

-Mírame, Taiga –dijo parado justo tras él. Cuando el ángel se volteó le dio un beso en la boca haciendo que el pobre ángel se sonrojara completamente.

-No hagas eso…

-Nos vemos mañana, Taiga –dijo divertido al ver como volaba lejos de él.

Daiki era feliz con la situación así, viviendo a diario pendiente de Taiga, incomodándolo con sus besos, porque no era el primero y mucho menos sería el último.

 _Recordaba que conoció a Taiga hace centurias, cuando protegía a una mujer asediada por romanos._

 _Lo vio protegiéndola, sin nunca dar a conocer su presencia, luego cuando la mujer llegó con bien a su hogar la sonrisa de Taiga ilumino todo a su alrededor. Daiki, que iba tras el ángel para ver que hacía, se quedó maravillado. Se acercó y se presentó, Taiga, a diferencia de muchos otros ángeles que había conocido a lo largo de su existencia, no se asustó de su presencia, le saludo y le sonrió. Le dijo, luego de horas de conversación, que el bien y el mal debían convivir en paz, pro que era vital para la buena comunión._

 _Fue desde ese mismo momento en que Daiki se decidió a quedarse con el pequeño ángel. Tan hermoso e inocente como un recién nacido. Tan bello y atrayente como solo el más hermoso querubín podía existir._

 _Y se lo dijo. Mientras Taiga protegía una nueva vida cerca de una hermosa cascada donde una familia humilde tenía una casa y vivían en convivencia con la naturaleza._

 _-¿Qué haces, Daiki? –preguntó al verse acorralado junto a la cascada._

 _-Sólo quiero comprobar algo –dijo acercando al ángel por la cintura_

 _-No, Daiki, no lo hagas –dijo al darse cuenta de las intenciones del demonio._

 _-No me alejes de ti, taiga, eso me destruiría –dijo ocultando la cara en el cuello del pelirrojo, que se vio imposibilitado a volver a negarse._

 _-Está bien –dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos, quizás si él no veía, Dios tampoco lo haría._

 _Daiki sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que su angelito era demasiado ingenuo. Se acercó aun más y posó sus labios en la boca ajena. Estaba seguro que escuchó trompetas celestiales, por que el beso fue el más espectacular que había tenido._

 _Taiga se sentía hervir, nunca había sentido algo así, por lo que tampoco se negó cuando Daiki lo acercó por la cintura. Y tampoco lo hizo cuando el demonio metió su lengua dentro de su boca y se puso a moverla por todos lados._

 _-Que delicia –dijo Daiki al separarse, viendo fascinado como Taiga respiraba agitado y sus mejillas se ponían completamente rojas-. Eres un verdadero pecado, Taiga. No sabes que daría por probar tu cuerpo._

 _-¡ESO NO, AOMINE DAIKI!_

 _Ángel y demonio se separaron inmediatamente al sentir la voz de Dios provenir de algún lado. Taiga emprendió el vuelo, seguramente su padre estaría muy molesto, mientras que Daiki sólo se quedaba todo enfurruñado en la tierra._

De esos tiempos habían pasado centurias. Aun ambos no podían entender que Dios no les reclamaba cuando uno u otro querían un beso, pero cada vez que Daiki quería ir más allá, la voz de Dios o uno de sus arcángeles llegaba para llevarse a Taiga, todo avergonzado por la situación.

-Peo algún día... algún día Taiga estará en mis brazos –se dijo a sí mismo emprendiendo el vuelo. Con suerte y encontraría a su ángel.

Fin

.


End file.
